Lo Siento
by Angie Bloom
Summary: Oneshot. Hay cosas que por más que quiera no podré cambiar. Pero tú no me pudiste escuchar. Lo malinterpretaste todo. Todo era nuevo para mí. Eran sólo cinco letras que no pudieron salir de mi boca.


**LO SIENTO**

**SUMMARY: **Honesto.Hay cosas que por más que quiera no podré cambiar. Pero tú no me pudiste escuchar. Lo malinterpretaste todo. Era la primera vez y todo era nuevo para mí. Eran sólo cinco letras que no pudieron salir de mi boca. S/D.

A veces nos dominan los impulsos, no nos detenemos a pensar en otras posibilidades y al final sólo explotamos a la primera provocación.

Mi vida no esta llena de muchas sorpresas, pero tú eres una caja llena de ellas y lo reconozco me encantas, con eso y por todo lo diferente que sueles ser de mi.

Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, no puedo, no puedo y creo que yo nunca podré contigo. Lo siento, pero tengo miedo, pena, turbación, aprensión, y también he de reconocerlo, al final de todo es desconfianza. Cruel pero verdadero.

Hay cosas que por más que quiera no podré cambiar.

Pero tú no me pudiste escuchar. Lo malinterpretaste todo.

El corazón me latió muy fuerte, demasiado y mi mente se me puso completamente en blanco cuando el eco de tu voz dentro de mí ceso, pero tus palabras se me grabaron. Después todo se complicó, tú y yo. De verdad quise decirte lo que tú querías oír, pero no estaba segura de _querer _hacerlo. Y ninguna otra cosa podía salir de mi garganta, se fue mi voz y sentía algo que recorrió rápido mi espalda, algo así como un escalofrío, eso me hizo temblar más.

Si tan sólo supieras lo que yo sentía… nunca, de verdad, nunca antes sentí eso, de verdad nunca antes lo tuve que decir, no sé cómo hacer estas cosas y me apena. Yo sé lo que siento, sólo siento lo que siento contigo.

Ahora tengo miedo, creo que lo que te he ofrecido _a mi manera _no te es suficiente. Ahora estoy aterrada, porque tú no lo ves…

**X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X**

_Puede que haya sido sólo un sueño… al principio lo sentí así. Pero hay muchas cosas que en estos momentos muestras todo lo contrario. Una de esas podría ser tus impulsos._

No pasó mucho tiempo durante el cual te solía encontrar en cada esquina por la que doblaba, aunque tú vivieras hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Pero aunque tú no lo vieras me moría de la pena. Yo nunca ponía atención a lo que hacía, aunque pareciera que estuviera ocupada ignorándote, desde el primer día que te vi, no te he perdido la vista.

Veía que los lunes solías llegar a la biblioteca a la que yo siempre he ido con tus amigos, pero todos ustedes eran demasiado escandalosos que de verdad ponían a prueba la paciencia de la bibliotecaria con cada una de sus bromas. De verdad eran para morirse de la risa.

Los martes también iban, la primera hora llegaban todos más callados y calmados, pero después de eso yo no veía el momento en que empezaban a continuar con el relajo y el horrible pesar cuando la bibliotecaria les pedía ya _amablemente _que se fueran a platicar mejor al parque. Y eso era precisamente lo que hacían después.

En una de esas veces lo recuerdo muy bien, me guiñaste un ojo. No sabes lo que provocaste con eso. Más roja jamás pude estar, casi hiperventilo de la impresión y la sorpresa y sentí eso en mi pecho, que hasta la fecha me hace sentir bien… bueno antes de _ese _día. Pero todo eso lo rememoró a la perfección.

Luego en un miércoles, como en cualquier otro, donde fui yo ahora la que cambia toda su rutina para que _no dejemos de vernos_. Si esta vez fui yo, para sorpresa de todo el mundo ya que los deportes y yo nos llevamos; más allá de mi pésima coordinación no me interesan en lo absoluto. Pero ahí aparecí yo como nueva aficionada a la acción física.

En fin, como cada miércoles fui a acompañar a mi muy querida amiga Mina a su práctica de porristas, en el sitio donde tú también entrenas fútbol. Me dedicaba a verte de reojo, fiel a mi costumbre hasta que por _accidente _el balón de fútbol cayó justo al lado mío. La sorpresa fue horrible, si le temo a un buen golpe a la cabeza causado por un balón. Pero otra sorpresa se me presentó en seguida, una más reconfortante y fascinante. Te presentaste en un segundo junto a mi para venir a buscar ese dichoso balón, pero detuviste frente a mi.

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?

-Si, estoy bien, perfectamente-A pesar de que mi rostro podía mostrar lo contrario, de verdad lo estaba. Tal vez por eso pregunto después.

-¿Segura? ¿El balón no te golpeó?

-No para nada

-Bueno esta bien, nos vemos después Serena

No sé si realmente te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste en ese momento pero yo sí, pero lo dejé pasar. Primero que nada me llamaste por mi nombre, cuando se suponía que nosotros dos no nos conocíamos ni por el nombre, ¡pero tú ya sabías el mío! Y luego simplemente no dijiste _adiós_, dijiste _nos vemos después Serena_. Creo que tú ya lo tenías todo de verdad planeado y sabías lo que me estabas haciendo.

Como el cualquier otro jueves, fieles a nuestras _nuevas_ costumbres fuimos directo al gimnasio. Mina ese día tiene su segunda práctica de porristas de la semana, mis amigas y yo nos quedamos a esperarla y tú este día tienes práctica ahora de básquetbol. Más atlético no podías ser.

Si hubieras sido cualquier otro jamás me habría a puesto a ver en el ESPN los partidos de los _Lakers _contra los _Spurs _a los que mi papá y me hermanito tanto se aficionan por llevarse entre ellos la contraria. También con esto nuevos conocimientos míos sobre los equipos y demás encontré que eres aficionado a los Spurs como mi papá. Para ironías.

Bueno en ese jueves en el que ambas prácticas concluyeron cada quien se fue hacia su camino a casa. Pero en este jueves yo sentía que alguien me observaba durante todo mi camino hacia mi parada del autobús, y que también me seguía. Cuando llegué y me senté a leer un poco mientras llegaba el autobús descubrí con placer quien era aquel que me sentía sentir así. ¡Eras tú y nadie más que tú!

Los dos estábamos solos ahí, esa sensación en mi pecho se asentó de nuevo y no me dejaba tranquila, no me concentraba en nada en especial que no fueras tú y la sensación de sentirse observada me ponía nerviosa. Te sentaste junto a mí, muy cerca en realidad, y lo empeoraste todo.

-¿Serena?-

Sólo tú haces sonar mi nombre de esa manera que llena mi cabeza por completo.

Yo, si, con toda la pena del mundo giré hacia tu rostro que me resplandecía, era casi hipnotizante la atracción. No había palabras a eso y aún hoy en día no las hay para cuando eso sucede.

-¿Si?

Deberías de entenderlo, alguna parte de mi cabeza no concebía estas cosas como algo puramente real. Me sorprendía cada vez que podía escuchar tu voz tan cerca de mí, peor era cuando me llamabas por mi nombre o estabas muy, muy cerca de mí, como en esta ocasión, en la que ambas me distraían.

-Perdón aún no me he presentado contigo. Soy Darien-se presentó y me sonrió.

De todos modos no necesitaba esa presentación, por supuesto que sabía su nombre y mucho más que eso, pero no podía decirlo, aún.

-Hola Darien, yo…-me tuve que detener, no podía presentarme también cuando él ya me había llamado por mi nombre, lo pensé un poco. Me daba coraje que todo en mi cabeza fuera tan lento en estos momentos.-Mucho gusto en conocerte Darien-Decirle su nombre frente a frente fue algo que no me había imaginado así, fue una sensación que me dio mucho gusto.

-Para mí, es un placer Serena.

Si, un placer, uno muy grande.

Tomaste mi mano para estrecharla y otra cosa inesperada sucedió. No sabía cómo me sentiría cuando me tocarás alguna vez, jamás lo imaginé, pero el primer roce se sintió como algo más, sentía esa sensación cálida en mi mano luego casi en todo mi cuerpo, casi di un brinco.

-Y bueno Serena ¿cómo estas?

-Bien, perfecto

Debo admitirlo, al principio cada vez que nos veíamos me preguntabas eso, lo odié al poco tiempo, sé que no veía bien pero eso era por la impresión que me dabas, no porque me sintiera de verdad mal Luego lo que después odié era siempre contestar lo mismo. Lo bueno es que no pasamos mucho tiempo en superar esa etapa. Gracias a ti.

Bueno, lo que decía era que ese jueves pasé la primera de mis más felices tardes a continuación. Platicamos por más de una hora, bueno en realidad él me preguntaba y yo respondía, él llevó toda la conversión en realidad, al principio.

A los siguientes jueves, bueno también, lunes, martes, miércoles y viernes en los que me acompañaba en la parada del autobús, hablábamos y hablábamos hasta que mi querida madre me llevaba por tercera vez al celular preguntando a que hora llegaría a casa.

Hasta que un viernes en los que tú ibas con tus amigos a jugar en las maquinitas y otros juegos del centro comercial y mis amigas y yo como siempre, fuimos a pasear ahí y a sentarnos a platicar en una de las mesas de la cafetería que estaba justo enfrente de donde tú te encontrabas, otra cosa sucedió.

Llegaste a mí de nuevo con una sorpresa, una muy grande a la que no me sentía del todo preparada. Una cita. Nuestra primera cita, la primera en mi vida, la única. Aún así con todo el entusiasmo, emoción y nervios te respondí que si. Sería al siguiente viernes en la noche a las siete, una cita para ir al cine.

Perfecta sorpresa sería lo que sucedería después…

**X:I:X:I:X**

_Más allá de todo en esto momento fue. Me caíste con la sorpresa más grande todas y yo nunca supe que hacer. Fue la primera vez…_

Ese viernes en el cine a lo que menos le puse atención fue, claro, a la película. En demasiadas ocasiones te supiste aprovechar de nuestra cercanía para _jugar _conmigo.

No dejaste de llamar mi atención intencionalmente o no, pero lo lograste. Tomabas mi mano a propósito o no, no lo se, pero me gustaba cuando lo hacías, porque cada vez que pasabas con cuidado tus dedos en ella me mirabas y me sonreías y yo no podía evita hacer lo mismo.

Al salir de ahí me tomaste en seguida, primero simplemente caminábamos de la mano. Yo con todas mis fuerzas trataba de que eso no me afectara demasiado. Pero tan solo unos minutos después tenia tu brazo sobre mis hombros y luego sobre mi cintura. Llegaba a mi límite.

Fuimos a un lugar _especial_, que solo tú conocías. Ahí fue donde ocurrió todo.

-Ven Serena sentémonos aquí

Me atrajiste hacia tu cuerpo por la cintura y me sentaste prácticamente encima de ti, me abrazaste con fuerza y acomodaste tu cabeza en mi cuello, mientras yo me perdía en ese mar de sensaciones, ahogándome de nuevo por ti.

-No te lo he dicho antes pero tu perfume me vuelve loco.

Me mordí el labio en seguida mientras sentía tu respiración sobre mi cuello mientras pasaba cerca de mi mandíbula y llegabas hasta mi oído.

-En realidad toda tú me vuelve loco, me encantas

Y continuabas ahora con tus manos acariciándome un poco más. Hasta que nos hiciste quedar frente a frente. Y paso.

No se si de verdad fue tan lento o yo lo vi así, pero despacio te aproximaste a mi rostro mirando fijamente mis ojos, a medida que yo no podía despegar los míos de los tuyos. Pasaste mi mano detrás de mi cuello, la otra en mi cintura, y te fuiste acercando mas haciendo que tu aliento me llegara sobre la cara, percibiendo lo calido y el aroma haciendo que algo dentro de mí se acelerara. El empuje de mis latidos contra mi pecho me avergonzaba, sabía que tú lo percibirías, por eso finalmente sonreíste y al fin llegaste a mis labios.

Como una luz todo se prendió. No pudo haber sido de otra forma, me enloqueciste con ese primer beso, fue prefecto encontrarme entre tus labios y sentir al mismo tiempo que acariciabas una de mis mejillas al mismo tiempo que subías y bajabas por mi espalda. Y concluyo de la misma forma que empezó.

_Y el momento llegaba…_

Lo dijiste:

-Te amo Serena

Ahí fue, jamás me había pasado eso. Era la primera vez que me gustaba un chico de esa manera, era la primera vez que salía con alguien, era mi primer beso y era la primera vez que me decían esas palabras. Eso no parecía que de verdad me pasara a mí. Era la primera vez en todo y no estaba segura de nada. No sabía nada de nada. Sabia que te tenia que responder, pero no sabia que decir, bueno se que dice una persona cuando le dicen eso, pero yo aun no lo podía decir.

-Oh…

Aquí es donde empecé mal y te diste cuenta de inmediato

-¿Serena?

-Gracias Darien yo…

No puedo creer que no haya dicho algo peor

-Serena… ¿Cómo?

Yo solo supe sonreír con inocencia, no quería saber lo que estaba pasando por tu cabeza. Te estabas molestado, lo veía en tus ojos, explotarías, yo lo sabia.

-Serena, yo te amo-Afirmaste de nuevo.

Yo no quería que lo repitieras porque debía de responderte, buscaba esa respuesta porque yo no podía dártela ahí.

En seguida te impacientaste, yo buscaba las palabras correctas en mi cabeza para explicártelo, pero fue justo en ese momento en que te desbordaste.

-Serena te dije que te amo-hiciste una pequeña pausa, esperaste solo un segundo esperando que ahora dijera algo, pero no lo hice-Serena te dije que te amo-Yo ya no quería que lo repitieras así de nuevo-No puedes decirme solo gracias, ¿no lo entiendes? Te amo, no es cualquier cosa.

En este momento me sujetabas por los brazos muy cerca de tu rostro, la presión con la que lo hacías solo me hacia sentir peor, me traspasaba tu coraje que pese que aun no gritabas te irritaba. Aquellas sensaciones de magia y encanto se hundieron, ahora estaba más y más aterrada.

-¿Serena, tú no me amas?

Eso fue lo peor que pudiste haber pensado y me dolió aunque no lo viste, un nudo se formo en mi garganta a medida que empezaba a explicarme.

-No es eso Darien-Estas primeras cuatro palabras salieron con increíble dificultad, ni yo misma reconocía mi voz-Es que yo aún no puedo…

-¿No puedes que? –Tu paciencia se estaba yendo y con ella mis fuerzas también.

-Es que yo todavía no puedo decirte eso porque yo todavía no…

-No me amas ¿verdad? Tú no me amas-Esa chispa en tus ojos comenzaba a desaparecer a medida que pronunciabas cada una de esas palabras. Toda mi alegría también.

-Darien yo…

-Déjalo ya Serena

-Pero Darien…

-Serena ya-me soltaste de tus manos con fuerza, yo perdí un poco el equilibrio y te alejaste bruscamente de mi.

Avanzaste como dos metros de mi mientras yo me quede ahí sentada, casi a punto de llorar.

Te herí de esa forma lo sé, pero lo único que necesitaba era un poco más de tiempo, eso era todo. Ahora lo nuestro se rompió tan rápida y sorpresivamente empezó. Cada cosa se veía ahora muy fugaz, mientras veía que te pasabas las manos por el cabello, frustrado, molesto y yo sin saber que decir.

-Ya vamonos

-¿Eh?

Ni vi cuando te volviste a acercar a mi, pero ya no estabas _encima _de mi, mantenías tu distancia, como todos los demás.

-Vamos, te llevo a casa-me dijiste sin siquiera mirarme a la cara

-Esta bien-mi voz igual a penas salió.

Fue el peor viaje de mi vida, los dos en absoluto silencio, con la tensión encima de nosotros y él ya no me quería cerca suyo.

Así lo comprobé el lunes cuando me evitó en la escuela, el martes fue igual, el miércoles y también el jueves y el viernes. Me evitó también después, para nada intercambiaba palabras conmigo y ni aunque pasará cerca de él me volteaba a ver, ya no existía en su mundo.

**X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X**

_Yo jamás quise jugar contigo, yo sentía en cada momento lo que tú sentías por mí desde el principio. Sólo que en ese momento yo no pude decir __**te amo**__ pero yo de verdad lo hago, como a nadie y me gustaría más que nada en este mundo, regresar a ese momento y decírtelo._

Como el cualquier viernes te quedaste a tu práctica, sólo que esta vez había recolectado todas mis fuerzas y aplomo y decidí confrontarte. Yo no iba a desaparecer de tu vida así.

Te espere hasta que ya nadie más se quedó, sólo tú y tus amigos.

Me acerque con cautela y tras un suspiro que se escapó, te llamé, lo más clara y firmemente posible.

-¿Darien?

Todos voltearon a verme, menos tú, pero lo hiciste después. En esas circunstancias no podías ignorarme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La pregunta me fastidió pero me reprimí por el momento.

-Quiero hablar contigo, por favor

Me mirabas con recelo, te molestaba, todo estaba claro en tus ojos.

-Esta bien

Todo lo hacías como una obligación. Me pasaste de largo y fuiste directo hacia el patio delantero de la escuela y yo te seguí, sintiéndome como una estúpida.

-Muy bien Serena ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Tu tono me estaba enloqueciendo

-Muy bien Darien, te lo diré-Iguale tu tono al hablar y te diste cuenta, sé que te molestó, pero a mi me dio risa-Quiero saber por que me estas haciendo, ¿por que no me hablas y me ignoras por todos lados? ¿Por qué me haces eso?

Reíste y estuve a punto de abofetearte.

-¿Por qué princesa? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí? Te gusta jugar ¿verdad? Pues a mi no Serena, me gusta tener las cosas en claro a diferencia de ti, que actúas aún como una niña.

-Lo siento pero no soy la única aquí que actúa como una niña, para tu información Darien tú también te estas comportando como un niño

-Al menos yo sé lo que quiero y me gusta tener las cosas en claro

-Pues a mí también por eso te estoy preguntando qué es lo que te pasa conmigo

-Creo que eso ya lo deberías de saber Serena

-No, no lo sé

-¿Qué? De verdad que no sé como es que me dices eso. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo que yo sentía por ti era en serio, ahora veo que las cosas para ti sólo son un juego. No gracias, prefiero irme sólo por mi lado. Adiós Serena. –Diste la vuelta por tu lado y ni siquiera esperaste a que yo terminará lo que iba a decirte

-Pues verás, tú también tienes un problema, eres demasiado impaciente-Ya estabas a quince pasos de mi, y si tenía que gritar lo haría-Ni siquiera m entiendes de verdad cuando me dices eso, ni siquiera me esperaste cuando te iba a decir una sola cosa en ese momento. Era la primera vez que sentía eso por alguien, por eso todo era desconocido para mi y estaba nerviosa. Pero aún así Darien TE AMO-Si lo hice, lo grité y más fuerte, aunque ya no era necesario-DARIEN TE AMO

De todos modos te detuviste en seco al escucharlo la primera vez y a la segunda… no hay precio para esa cara que pusiste. Más rápido de lo que espere me amarraste entre tus brazos, me alzaste y reviviste eso dentro de mi pecho que se extendió en cada nervio elevándome más mientras tenía tus labios entre los míos.

El brillo de tus ojos, tu perfume que me enloquecía también, tu sonrisa que me estaba volviendo loca, la calidez y atracción de todo cuerpo, todo, absolutamente todo regresó. Y yo tampoco podía parar de sonreír.

-Te amo Serena

-Yo también te amo Darien

**X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X:I:X**

**Bueno me encontraba aburrida en este pequeñísimo receso y no tenía nada que hacer. De esto resulto este oneshot que a mi casi nunca me salen, aunque la idea no es toda mía, yo sólo ayude en pequeñas partes por ahí. La segunda cabecita detrás de esta historia es mi amigui Aly, que esta también conmigo en este momento de inspiración jajajajaja**

**Ojala les guste este fic, que si, esta un poco cursi, pero tiene algo lindo, como sea esperamos que sea de su agrado. Y nos vemos luego por ahí.**

**Att. Angie Bloom y Aly n.n**


End file.
